1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reference voltage generators and methods for generating reference voltages. More particularly, one or more aspects of the invention relate to reference voltage generators, semiconductor systems employing such reference voltage generators and method for generating reference voltages that are configured to reduce and/or eliminate for termination mismatches.
2. Description of the Related Art
When transmitting signals between semiconductor devices, impedance matching may be performed to reduce signal reflection. Signal reflection, i.e., signal degradation, may occur if the impedance of a transmission line does not match that of a load being driven.
Signal reflections may cause distortion in the form of, e.g., ringing and/or stair-stepping, which may, in turn, lead to, e.g., false triggering in clock lines, erroneous bits in data, address and control lines, increased clock and signal jitter, etc.
Termination circuits such as termination resistors may be used to improve signal integrity, e.g., reduce signal reflection. Termination resistors may be provided internally and/or externally to a semiconductor device. Internally provided termination resistors may be referred to as on-chip termination resistors or on-die termination resistors.
Conventional termination circuits may include a receiver including a conventional reference voltage generator that provides a reference voltage based on a ground voltage and a power supply voltage of the receiver. In such devices, any variation in a ground voltage and/or a power supply voltage of a transmitter is not factored into the determination of the reference voltage. Thus, a data error rate of a logic level determination of data input signal may increase, and performance of the transmitter and receiver interface may be degraded. Termination circuits employing and/or generating more accurate reference voltage values are desired.